


Lilies

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Lily visits a grave.





	

Lily sits by the gravestone, just as she does every year, and traces her finger over the name.

“Happy deathday,” she says. “I never knew before, not really, why you did it. I was glad – don’t get me wrong. I just... I always wondered whether I’d be brave enough to do what you did.” She gives a laugh. “As brave as my namesake.”

She lays the flowers on the grave – lilies. Another tradition, from one Lily to another.

“Now I know,” she says. “I would. Always.” She pauses. “I wanted you to be the first to know, grandma. I’m pregnant.”


End file.
